Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatus and methods for efficiently and effectively manipulating spreadable materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for applying spreadable materials such as hair color to a surface such as the surface of strands of hair.
Many systems and methods have been created to apply hair creams and lotions to the hair. Many such systems and methods have been created in the form of an applicator. In its most simplistic form, such systems include a rat-tail handled applicator having a head shaped as a blade. In one such system, the stylist applies hair products such as relaxing creams, setting creams, and lotions via the blade and may use such blade to scrape off any excess hair product. The rat-tail handle allows the stylist to reverse the applicator to use such handle to separate the hair without changing tools.
Similarly, another applicator is disclosed having a head shaped as a comb and a rat-tail handle. However, one side of the comb end is serrated to allow the applicator to better hold the hair. To use the applicator, the flat side of the comb is aligned against the hair such that the flat blade is perpendicular to the hair. Lotion is then applied above the applicator such that the flat portion of the applicator catches any spilled lotion. The applicator is then rotated such that it is parallel to the hair thereby allowing the excess lotion on the comb to come in contact with the hair.
In addition, highlighting brushes exist. Such brushes are immersed in a colorant such as a bleaching agent and are then used to paint the colorant on the desired strands of hair. In some scenarios, the hair to which such colorant has been applied is then wrapped in a material such as foil to prevent the colorant from accidentally contacting adjacent hair.
In a similar but more complex system, a set of tools that includes a palette, a color board, and a color blade is disclosed. In this system, a layer of hair coloring agent is placed on the color palette. A piece of foil such as aluminum foil is then wrapped around the color board such that one side is entirely covered with foil and the other side is partially covered with foil. The color board is placed perpendicular to the scalp directly below the strands of hair to be colored with the completely foiled side facing upward. One side of the color blade is then used to remove the coloring agent from the color palette and to apply it to the hair. The opposing side of the color blade is kept clean to prevent accidental application of the coloring agent to the scalp or adjacent strands of hair. After application of the coloring agent, the foil is wrapped around the hair to allow the color to set. This process is then repeated until all desired portions of the hair have been treated with the coloring agent.